1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to orthopedic spinal surgery, and more particularly, to devices and methods for inserting a rod during spinal surgery.
2. Background of Related Art
The spinal column is a complex system of bones and connective tissues that provide support for the human body and protection for the spinal cord and nerves. The adult spine is comprised of twenty-four vertebral bodies, which are subdivided into three areas, including seven cervical vertebrae, twelve thoracic vertebrae and five lumbar vertebrae. Between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc that cushions and dampens the various translational and rotational forces exerted upon the spinal column.
There are various disorders, diseases and types of injury which the spinal column may experience in a lifetime. These problems may include, but are not limited to, scoliosis, kyphosis, excessive lordosis, spondylolisthesis, slipped or ruptured discs, degenerative disc disease, vertebral body fracture, and tumors. Persons suffering from any of the above conditions typically experience extreme or debilitating pain and often times diminished nerve function.
One of the more common solutions to any of the above mentioned conditions involves a surgical procedure to implant a rod or rods along the spine to support the vertebral bodies. Typically, the implanted rod is attached to the vertebral bodies using pedicle screws, hooks or anchors. Although instruments have been designed to assist in the insertion of the rod through the implanted screws, hooks or anchors, there exists a need for an improved insertion device.